A Lion Loving A Stag
by Northernstar99
Summary: "You will love many. You will fight many. There will not be a day that goes by that I won't think of you, Anastasia Baratheon. You are my only love." What happens when Jaime Lannister falls in love in with the King's sister and has to see her be thrown around like a piece of meat by Westeros? How does she change the Kingslayer? Slightly Robb/OC. Improved story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know that probably some of you are wondering why I have deleted the story, but I'm rewriting it in a way I've always wanted. So I really hope you guys like this new and improved story…don't worry, I know all of your concerns and it WON'T BE LIKE THE OTHER story.**

**Hope you all like this story. Please review! FOLLOW. FAVORITE. PLEASE GIVE MY STORY ANOTHER CHANCE BECAUSE I PROMISE THAT IT WON'T AS THE LAST ONE, YEAH SURE I'LL KEEP SOME OF THE INTERESTING PARTS(SEX SCENES NOT INCLUDED), BUT GIVE IT A CHANCE.**

* * *

She was looking off into the distance of her balcony in her chambers as she heard the bells ringing…and she knew what they had meant, the Hand of the King was dead. Jon Arryn had been a friend to Anastasia Baratheon like he was a father to her brother…the King. She didn't want to go to his funeral even though it was expected of her. Robert had always told her that she would be married when he needed an ally so everyday she had expected him to storm in here and tell her whose house she would be sold to like a whore. Even though he was king she would always talk to him like a brother.

She remembered one time that he told her that she was his favorite sibling of course this was when he was going to war on the Trident with the Targaryens. Anastasia always pitied her brother's love for Lyanna and how he was never able to love his wife. Anastasia never liked Cersei or most of the Lannister except maybe Tyrion, but his brother was always a pain in her ass. She remembered Ned Stark telling her brother to make Jaime Lannister take the Black, but Robert refused, she agreed with Ned Stark though and had thought it was foolish of her brother to still let Lannister be a knight. _Maybe Ned Stark will be the new Hand of the King_, she thought. She smiled to herself. She needed to get some air.

Anastasia decided to walk around the castle, but mostly sneak into the Red Keep's cellars and see the dragon skulls. Her brothers could always agree on one thing and that was that she was never allowed to go and see the skulls because it was dangerous, but she never listened to them because she was curious about the Targaryens. Anastasia made her way down many flights of stairs, her blue silk gown flying, and her black silky hair bouncing up and down. Littlefinger and Varys had always told her that her curiosity might kill her someday or that she's too smart for her own good. She always ignored their comments or 'advice'. Anastasia was smart and clever enough to know never to trust them or as a matter of fact anyone in the capitol.

Anastasia finally made it down to the cellars, she grabbed a torch to light up the tunnel, and she grasped in amazement as she saw the skulls all lined up against the walls. She smiled at them as she lightly touched them one by one. As she started to walk deeper into the cellars the skulls started to get bigger and bigger. She knew that the biggest skull was the dragon named Balerion, the Black Dread they called him he was rode by Aegon the Conqueror who forged the infamous Iron Throne which now her brother is sitting on. She remembered her septa telling her about the Targaryens. She would only listen very closely when her septa would teach her about them. Her brother would always tell her that the Targaryens were their enemies yet they had done nothing to her.

_They are his enemies_, she thought, _not mine_. She stopped at the skull and admired it.

She didn't really know how long she had been admiring the skulls because she started to hear the sounds of amours clanking together like whoever it was, was running. She quickly went out of the cellars to bump into a guard.

He bowed and said, "My lady, there you are. I was ordered to bring you to the Great Hall once I had found you."

"Who gave you these orders, soldier?" She demanded, but he didn't answer her instead he just turned and started to walk out.

She followed the guard as he led her to the Great Hall. She saw that Jon Arryn's body was being cleansed by the Silent Sisters. The guard bowed and left her closing the doors behind her. She immediately looked annoyed as she saw an amused Jaime leaning against a column as he saw her notice him.

She stormed up to him and said in a demanding tone, "How dare you call me here like I'm some whore. You even sent one of your family's lackeys to bring me to you."

"Calm down, Anya." Jaime told her in a bored tone. She always hated when he called her…she remembered he had been calling her that ever since they had met when she had stayed at Casterly Rock for a little while.

"Don't call me that, Lannister." She slightly raised her voice. "Why have you need of me?"

He smirked. "I didn't see you at Jon's funeral. Where were you?"

She scoffed. "I didn't realize that you needed to know where I was. I hardly think that's any of your business or concern."

He got off the column and crossed his arms over his broad chest. He inched closer to her and Anastasia didn't shrink away from him or step back. His face was suddenly serious as he told her, "It is my business and concern when his grace, _your brother_ channels all of his anger on me when you are not somewhere where it is expected of you since you are _the princess_."

"I'm hardly any princess, Lannister" She scoffed. "Robert knows that. I don't know why he tries to make me into someone I'm not."

He laughed amusingly. "I do hope you don't plan on telling your brother that…I'm sure he'll be very angry that his sibling doesn't care enough."

She looked suspiciously at him and mimicked him. "Why do you care though about what I do, I'm not your wife. Thank the Gods." She muttered the last part though she could tell that he was annoyed.

"I'm just saying that…try to at least make an appearance at court for all of our safety against his anger. Your presence has already gone noticed by the King."

She sighed. "I'll try, but don't get your hopes up, Lannister. I can hardly stand being around you."

He put his hand over his heart and said as if he were hurt, "Anya, you wound me greatly. I would never purposely try to_ anger _you."

"Yes you would. You Lannisters always try to anger it seems everyone in Westeros." She said, her voice slightly amused.

Jaime gave a soft chuckle and inched closer in a taunting way that made her uncomfortable. "We aim to please, Anya."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop calling me that."

She tensed under his gaze, but she dared not to look away from his emerald greens eyes. She leaned that the hard way. His lips twitched into a smirk and she smirked as well, but still glared at the arrogant knight.

They heard footsteps and their "gaze" broke. She looked to where the footsteps were coming from and it was Ser Barristan. He smiled at her and looked suspiciously at Jaime.

"His grace has requested to see you, Princess…immediately."

"Of course, Ser Barristan." She said politely.

She had always respected the knight because even though he was old he was still as strong as someone young. She immediately left the throne room and made her way towards her brother's solar. She clasped her hands in front of her as one of the guards opened the King's door and she stepped inside.

Robert held a cup in his hand as his squire, Lancel filled his cup. "Hurry up you damn fool! I haven't got all damn day!" Robert yelled.

Lancel looked terrified as he yelled at him. Robert noticed her as he was about to drink his wine. His started to turn red and he yelled, "Leave us!"

Lancel put down the pitcher and left rather quickly. She watched him leave and then smiled as he left. She turned back to her brother and sat down in the chair across from him. She put her hands in her lap.

Robert studied her from head to toe with a hint of suspicion on his face. "Why weren't you at Jon's funeral? Where were you? What were you doing that was so important that you couldn't make an appearance?"

"Robert," She began, but he interrupted her by raising his voice.

"Don't you dare speak." He grabbed a cup and filled it with wine and put it in front of her. "Drink." He commanded. She obliged and drank the wine.

A drank from his cup. "You are a princess, Anastasia. You may not be my daughter, but you are my sister and your brother is the king. It is expected of you. Even though it doesn't do shit, you have to be there."

She sighed angrily at him and put the cup down. "Robert, you are my brother and the king…this I know, but…I don't want this life. I couldn't…I wasn't able to go there to his funeral and see his body and that would be my last memory of him. Lying there in the Great Hall…dead. I'm sorry; no need to worry yourself it seems Lannister already gave me this advice."

"Kingslayer." Robert grunted and said in a mocking voice. "He does have a point and I swear it on the Seven that if you so much as tell him about it." She nodded at him and smiled.

"What else did _the Kingslayer_ say to you?" He asked intrigued.

"He teased. He taunted. You know what Lannisters usually do." She told him. "Lannisters. Seven hells, Robert they are pain in my ass especially ever since I had met them."

"You are right about the Lannisters, Anastasia. I had forgotten about that…when mother and father died they sent you to Casterly Rock to be fostered by them. I'm sure they drove you to almost tear your eyes." He said.

"More like scratch really." She said her voice amused. "Tyrion is the only Lannister that I will ever tolerate, most of them are…well you already know how I felt back then at Casterly Rock because now my dear brother it seems you are surrounded by them."

"Courtesy of my wife. I think she wants me to suffer." He said as he laughed. He continued, "I have a matter to discuss with you. We are all going to Winterfell because I have chosen Ned Stark to be my new Hand.

"I agree with you there, brother." She said. "Ned Stark I think would make a fine choice for your Hand. I wouldn't mind going to see Winterfell…I've always liked the cold and snow."

"Good because it about time you have a husband, you are old enough now." Robert said his voice harsh.

She froze and said, "Robert..I-I can't, no I won't be sold like a whore to someone I don't even now." Her voice was cold as she said, "Now let me guess who it is…the Stark boy, Robb."

"Watch your mouth with me. If it were Tywin Lannister's choice he would have you married to the Kingslayer in a heart beat." He told her.

"Thanks the fucking Gods then that Jaime Lannister is in the Kingsguard."

"You really think that his heir being in the Kingsguard would stop him from marrying his son to a princess."

"All this talk of marriage has already bored me," she snapped calmly. "I'm not some dutiful wife."

"I thought you weren't some whore," her brother mocked.

She couldn't help, but chuckle. "That too." Her face softened as she continued, "Robert please don't make me do this." He looked at her from head to toe again and leaned in closer.

He grunted in defeat. "Seven hells, I hate when you do that to me! Make me feel damn guilty." He pointed his finger at her and said, "You will get married whether it's now or in a few years, you will get married and have a husband whether I'm still alive by then or dead."

She smiled in victory and he gestured for her to leave. She left the room, but not before giving her older brother a peck on his rosy cheek.

She saw Jaime walking towards her in his Kingsguard uniform with his white cloak moving swiftly from side to side as he strode forward. She turned immediately around and started to walk in the other direction. _Ignore the ass. Ignore the ass. Ignore the ass;_ she kept on telling herself as she walked down the steps to her chambers.

He smirked. "Do you like to be chased?"

"Chased," she questioned amusingly. "I didn't realize that this was a game, Ser Jaime."

"Not really a game, but more like…a competition."

She stopped and whirled around to him, her eyebrows raised in mock. "I do wonder now what the prize is."

"Ten gold dragons to the winner," he said.

She thought about it for a moment then smirked. "What's the catch?"

"Give me a kiss and we'll see where it goes from there," he suggested.

"Oh, your Lannister charm seems lost on me just like your appearance that apparently makes the ladies swoon," she turned and started to walk away.

"It's so hard to make you laugh. It was a joke, Anya, no need for your rage. After all, it's still only the morning, at least let me have a cup of wine first."

She shook her head. "If I didn't like you in Casterly Rock, what makes you think that I'll like you now."

"Oh, I forgot that you're a Baratheon," he mocked. "Yes, _Ours Is The Fury_."

"You want to get your cock cut off then just keep on talking."

He held his hands up in defense. "No need for violence. After all, I am the sworn sword that is to protect."

She opened the door to her chambers and he followed inside as she seethed, "Yes, you don't let me forget it."

"It's not my fault that you are always a damsel in distress that your own brother felt the need to make sure that you are well guarded and protected, might I add."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "I can handle myself just fine."

He laughed and then it died out when he saw that she wasn't laughing. _Why is it so funny that I can handle myself? _"Do you remember the first time we met? You fell off your horse."

"You make it sound like it was a bad thing."

"You got off your horse when it was still riding." He deadpanned.

"Well, I'm not good at first meetings. I get nervous."

He smirked mischievously. "Oh, yes, I know. Especially when you first met Tyrion and what happened again? I seem to have forgotten."

She blushed and she glowered at him. "Nothing happened."

"Now I remember you were-"

"Shut up," she snapped angrily. "Get out; you're starting to piss me off even more than your sister!"

He came over to her as she slipped her wine and kissed her cheek. She jerked back and wiped away the kiss on her cheek as he laughed like a mad man when he walked away.

"Seven hells, Jaime Lannister!" She shouted. "What the fuck?"

"I win," he proclaimed.

She froze in confusion. "Wait, what was the game?"

"You could not keep that temper of your in check." He tsked at her. "Anya, you must learn to control your temper it's even worse than my sister's, your brother's, and my father's anger combined all together."

She looked incredulously at him as he laughed his way out of her chambers. "What just happened?" she whispered to herself then shook her head.

Anastasia made her way to her drawers and started to pack her things. _How could he marry me to that Stark boy_, she thought _he is only a boy. Seven hells_, she thought, _what if I would have been married to Jaime…then I would be like Robert probably. _She shuddered at the thought of being Jaime's was glad she grew her fury like her words and stood up to Jaime a while ago. She remembered how scared she was when meeting him, but that was mainly because of thr rumors she head about him. Anastasia shook her head and pushed those thoughts away. She needed to set her mind on her journey to Winterfell and the Stark boy she was supposed to marry and be Lady Stark, Lady of Winterfell.

_What a title that would have been_, she thought against her will.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Hope you all liked this first chapter of my NEW AND IMPROVED story. Try to review. I'll try to update soon. I really hope that this version is better than the last one…I'm crossing my fingers just hoping you guys will like it. The image for this story is how I picture Anastasia Baratheon to look like. All rights go to George R. R. Martin, do not own anything except Anastasia.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

Anya rode of her horse next to Tyrion who groaned loudly. She smirked at him and asked, "What is it now?"

"I'm bored as fuck right now."

"You know the North is a very nice place…too bad that brothel near the pink jewelry stall made the place less attractive." She said simply, shrugging.

Tyrion smirked, looking straight ahead. Anya turned her head the other way and heard the horse quietly walk in the other direction. Anya urged her horse forward and glanced around the place they called a grey wasteland. In the corner of her eye, she saw Jaime ride up next to her.

"Where is my brother?"

"I have no clue…I think he ran off somewhere probably to the library or maybe somewhere to drink." She replied.

"You two are as thick as thieves so I know that you know where he is," Jaime snapped.

"Calm down, Lannister, I don't know. Besides I don't care about his whereabouts."

He rolled his eyes. "You're still angry about what happened, aren't you? It was a long time ago."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I can't believe you right now. I don't want to talk about it because I hate you."

"Hate is a very strong and ugly word. You know we used to be good friends and ever since then all you do is channel all of your anger out on me. You blame me for everything and for anything that ever goes wrong with your sad life."

"We were never friends...only strangers. Go ahead, keep on talking and I'll kill you slowly." She threatened.

Jaime roared with laughter and said, "You'll have to forgive me someday."

She scoffed. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you will. I know you-"

"No, you don't know me. I never liked you ever since you walked in through the door."

"I didn't exactly lie to you."

"Not telling someone who you are when they ask is considered lying, you idiot."

"I really did like you…you were nice to me."

"That was because I didn't know that you were a Lannister."

"And the hair didn't give that away, eh?"

"There are many blondes so why would I assume that you were one of them?"

"Like I said for a thousand times over the last seventeen years, I am sorry. How many times do I have to say it until you forgive me?"

"How about a thousand and one more times than maybe we could be friends?" she said sarcastically.

"You liked being at Casterly Rock."

"Stop putting words in my mouth or I'll put your sword in your arse." She snapped. "I was forced to go there after my brother's and your sister's wedding. I do not know why."

"I do, but I will not tell this to you for your hate will blind your judgment," he said immediately.

"My hate? Your pride and vanity make your arrogance larger than I have ever seen in a man. You have hate as well…we all do."

"Who do I hate?"

"Anyone who is below your rank," Anya said.

"I-"

She stopped her horse in front of his; people spared a curious glance at the lion and the young stag. "You think the only people who are people who think like you and talk like you. You do not see them as people, ser…you see them as savages even though they hold the same rank as you. I could never like or tolerate a man like you."

"There are no men like me, princess."

"Oh, no, there are plenty men like you. You're not so special as so you may seem yourself to be. You are just a man with a troubled past…you're like everyone else, ser."

She turned her horse back and rode to the front with her brother. Robert smiled at her and smelled the hair. "I can't wait for Ned to see you again. To see of how much you have grown."

"Yes, I was so young when it was your wedding. I can hardly remember it." She said.

"I can. You were…thirteen namedays."

"Yes, I guess I was."

"Yet every man wanted your hand in marriage."

"I believe that their infatuation with my beauty clouded their judgment and…some other things for they did not see that I cannot be tamed by any man."

"You were only thirteen and yet still the fairest."

"I do not think that that is true for _she _for more fair than I, my dear brother," she replied softly.

Robert looked at her and smiled sadly. "For that she was, Anya."

"Cersei is fair as well, you should be considered lucky, brother."

"You sound just like my council."

"I apologize then. For I do not want to sound old and stupid."

Robert roared with laughter and she laughed softly along with him. "You do realize that Renly is apart of the council."

"I say old, not young. I think you are starting to lose your hearing."

"You cannot run from marriage forever," he said.

"I can run as long and as far as my legs will take me. I do not wish to marry someone younger than I am."

"You'd rather end up an old maid than be married to man younger than you."

"Yes. I am not able to marry, Robert. You know of this so why would you suggest I marry the eldest Stark. I am not well."

"Fuck what Grand Maester Pycelle says. You are well enough to bare children and marry."

"I am not though. I may have the sickness that mother had when we were young."

"Don't talk that way, Anya. I don't want to hear anymore of this." He warned, his voice angry.

"If you wish, Your Grace," she said coldly.

She rode ahead of her brother with Jaime, Joff, and Sandor behind her. They rode into Winterfell, all eyes on them. Anya was dressed in an ivy green gown. The gown's neckline did not cover her shoulders so they were bare for everyone to see. The cold weather did not bother her because she liked it, having been in the summer heat for far too long. Her blank silky curls were not pinned up like usual. Instead she wore one side of her hair pinned to the side, showing more of her neck. The corset that she was wearing was tight so her breasts were pushed up. The sleeves were to her wrists and outlined her arm. She glanced around the castle and smiled.

Anya rode her horse to the side and waited for all of them. She felt eyes on her and knew that it was the Starks so she looked at them then smiled warmly at Ned, who gave her a smile back. She looked to his eldest son and the first thing she noticed were his eyes…they were so blue. She guessed that he must've inherited the Tully blue eyes trait from his mother's side of the family. Jaime rode his horse beside hers and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He dismounted when her brother rode in and moved to help her down. She glared at him then put her hands on his armored shoulders as he put his hands on her small waist and lifted her up off her horse.

Anya turned her back to Jaime as he stayed by her side and she knew that people were going to talk about them. The thought was unsettling for her to think of because he was just her bodyguard and nothing more though if some were at her brother's wedding…there would be rumors about them being lovers. Anya stared straight ahead as she thought back.

_Anya leaned against the pillar with a goblet of Dornish wine in her hand as she looked over the scene playing before her. Robert was dancing with his newly wed wife, Cersei Lannister. It was a long and boring ceremony that made Anya sleepy. She leaned her head against the pillar as well knowing that Cersei would never find love in her brother for his heart belonged to another…and she was dead._

_She barely knew any of the family and she had only arrived yesterday and went to sleep after she arrived. Though she never wanted to know them after hearing the stories about them. Anya wanted nothing to do with them, but her family had a debt to pay to them. And the Lannisters loved their damn debts. Anya quietly laughed to herself and gulped down her drink._

"_I'd be careful if I were you, my lady. You look like a light weight," a blonde man said from behind._

_She turned around and said, "Don't worry I'll be careful. I know how to make someone unconscious."_

_He laughed and asked, "How would you do that exactly?"_

_She smirked at him. "You're a stranger and I do not trust you so telling you would be an advantage for you so you could gain the upper hand if we are in battle."_

_He came closer until he was standing beside her. "Clever. You're not as stupid as most women are."_

"_And you're not as charming as most men think they are."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_I'm thirteen so I would suggest that you go away now before you commit a sin."_

"_I'm very acquainted with the sinful acts."_

"_Then why are you still talking to me?" she asked curiously._

"_You're tall and don't have the appearance of a child, but of a women. What are your tricks?"_

_She smiled softly at him. "I have no tricks, ser. Only that I grow faster than others do."_

"_Surely, you must know some for now my curiosity is peaked. I must know," he said as he sat on the ledge connecting the two pillars. _

_She shook her head and looked away from his emerald green eyes and to the twirling couples on the dance floor. "I am not one for tricks, sadly. I grew up with only brothers though I have wanted a sister. Do you have siblings?"_

_He nodded. "Yes, I do. A brother and sister. I care for them both."_

"_As do I for my brothers."_

"_Would you like to dance?"_

"_I cannot dance."_

"_Why not, my lady?"_

"_I…I never leaned how," she chuckled softly._

"_Why not?"_

_She shrugged. "I do not know. I have never had the time nor the reason to learn."_

_He stood up and held out his hand. "Come. I'll teach you."_

_She shook her head. "No, I cannot. Besides I don't know you."_

_He smiled. "Jon…Ser Jon Thorne."_

_She smiled up at him and took his hand. "Anastasia. Princess Anastasia Baratheon."_

_He led her to the middle of the dance floor. The music started to play, first the violins then the harps and then the piano. His hand was on her waist as her hand was on his shoulder. He twirled her around and when she was brought back to him, she accidentally stepped on his foot. She gasped and said, "I'm sorry. Gods, I'm-"_

"_It's alright. You did not hurt me." He said as he held her. He led her feet to move with his. _

_She kept on laughing and shaking her head. "I'm terrible! Please, let's stop before I really hurt someone!"_

_He laughed and then they walked off the dance floor. "See I cannot dance as you may have hoped that I would."_

_They went outside on the balcony and looked up into the stars. "Perhaps you were looking for the right dance partner."_

"_You may be right, ser."_

_She sighed and said, "It's a very beautiful night."_

"_Yes, indeed it is."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_I am eighteen namedays…I'll be turning nineteen only two moons from now."_

"_You look like your age yet your eyes seem old."_

_His eyes darkened as her frowned. "I have seen many things that would frighten even you, princess."_

_She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that. I am no princess."_

"_You are."_

"_I may be now, but once my brother's wife gives birth to a child then I will be a lady. Which I am happy with."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because then people won't expect much from you. You won't have this weight on your shoulders and nothing would be holding you down."_

"_If you could go anywhere where would it be?"_

"_Lys…"_

"_Why?"_

"_I've seen drawings of it and the place is very beautiful and exotic. Have you ever been there?"_

"_No, I have not had the pleasure. I've never been out of Westeros I'm afraid."_

"_Neither have I."_

"_You will…someday. I promise."_

_She smiled sweetly at him when he leaned closer to her. He moved a curl from her face and behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She brought her hand to his shoulder and kissed him back. They ended the kiss and smiled at each other. _

_She shook her head saying, "I think that the wine has gone to my head."_

"_I think it went to both of our heads."_

"_We should go back inside."_

_He nodded and they went inside. They kept on smiling at each other as they walked inside causing her top blush against her better judgement. Suddenly the king roared, "Ah, Kingslayer! Get your golden arse over here! Now, Lannister!"_

_Anya froze and her smiled slowly fell into a frown. "You're-You're Ser Jaime Lannister? You told me that you're name was Jon Thorne…" she moved away from him. "You lied to me?! Why?"_

"_Anastasia-"_

"_No, don't. Get away from me," she said as she backed away and practically ran out of the Great Hall. _

_Anya hoped to never see that man again…he was just playing with her and she lost the game. Why would he be even interested in a girl like me? I'll be leaving at the break of dawn and be rid of that man._

_The next morning Anya received the news. She would be going to live at Casterly Rock and Jaime Lannister was her personal guard that would protect her. Anya felt her heart drop after hearing this news._

Anya was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Jaime shake her. "What…what happened?"

"You blanked out again."

"Oh, I am sorry…I guess I did not know. Pardon me; I am exhausted from the journey."

"There is a feast at sundown, Anya," Jaime called as she walked away.

"I'll be there. I need to rest."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! SORRY FOR THE OVERDO UPDATE…I'VE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS STORY. I will try to update often. Sorry if this is a short chapter, but at least it's better than nothing. Hoped you all liked it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


End file.
